Assumptions
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: The hero always gets the girl. It has always been this way. But what about the helpful knight? The man with the big heart? What about his happy-end?


_You know that in all those ancient tales the hero is the one that gets the princess in the end. We love the hero. He is awesome. He is great. But what about the knight? The goodhearted man trying his very best to save the world, save the people and save his love - all in one life, because he cares for all of them. Why shouldn't he get the princess? This is me offering our special knight the happy end he deserves. I hope you enjoy it and if you stumble over something you deem bad (as for example the characters being too OOC or spelling mistakes) please let me know. _

**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me and I don't earn money with this story!

* * *

**Assumptions**

Celebrations were never his favorite pastime activities. He enjoyed a drink with his friends as much as the next guy but more as Flynn from the lower quarter than as the Commandant of the Imperial Knights. Too many expectations and people who wanted to be impressed. Even if he had only played a minor role in this whole saving-the-world-from-its-doom-spectacle. He was now the face of the Imperial Knights and although he normally liked it, sometimes it felt suffocating. Responsibilities were never easy. He knew that all too well. So he had fled the scene after several beers and glasses of wine by heading to a secluded balcony. The cold night air cleared his cloudy head a little. He could still hear the music, chattering, singing and joyful cheers in the distance. It was enough for him.

Nursing his beer in his gloved hand he felt glad that he had chosen to wear a simple outfit instead of his heavy armor. It was too intimidating and unpractical in a narrow space with people left and right. And he had wanted to look good. Heaving a sigh he pulled at his collar to loosen it by opening a few buttons. It had been for naught. He hadn't had the opportunity to see let alone find her in between all those guests. He closed his eyes while leaning on the handrail. It was stupid how much it bothered him. He had seen how the relationship between her and him had grown and even though jealousy was welling up every time he thought about it, shame was always second. He shouldn't blame them or envy them like some petty loser. They were his friends and he wanted them to be happy. The theory sounded right and just but acting like that was a challenge he won only half the time.

Footsteps made him cast a look over his shoulder. His posture stiffened immediately. Old habits die hard as a knight. In the dim light of the moon he caught the silhouette of a woman. Great, someone had followed him. Lately many aristocratic families had wanted him to marry their daughter. Dodging those suitors had been on hell of a challenge and right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with a persistent woman. He turned his gaze away from her.

"I am in no mood for a discussion about a possible marriage and would like a moment to myself."

Normally, he wouldn't be so brash, but he was done being nice and friendly to keep their advances at bay. Instead of turning tail and leaving him alone the footsteps brought his demise closer. He felt anger boiling inside of him. Why couldn't they take a hint?

"Look…"

"It's nice to see you can get as worked up about something like the rest of us."

He felt his annoyance evaporate in an instant and his retort dying on his tongue. Estelle was standing next to him, looking over the rail with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She was messing with him but he couldn't bring himself to feel annoyed by it. A shaky laugh tumbled from his lips.

"I am no different than other people, I must confess, Your Highness."

"What a pity. Judging by the way everyone is talking about you back there, they believe you can lift the castle with one hand while also carving your name into the pavement with your other hand for future generations to gush about. Or that you were a master chief in the kitchen."

He cringed visibly.

"You have quite the fantasy, Lady Estellise. But I hope your main character of your first novel will not be inspired by me. Might annoy all those true heroes around."

His voice had taken a sad note without him realizing it at first.

She cocked her head.

"And why shouldn't I? There is much about you any fictional character would like to have. Trust me, I have been there myself."

She propped her elbows on the rail and looked out into the night, a forlorn expression on her face. Flynn gulped. His heart jumped a beat while he watched her in the dim light. She was breathtaking in her fancy turquoise dress. But most of all, it was that childlike joy in her eyes that amazed him. Even after everything she had been through, she was still capable of smiling.

He took a sip from his beer, while steeling himself for what would eventually be his demise. He knew he was getting his hopes up. Better being done with this conversation as fast as possible.

"You were trying to be like me? I find that hard to believe."

She nudged him with her shoulder and he nearly dropped his beer.

"Don't sell yourself short like that. You have many amazing qualities, Mister Scifo."

He felt a pleasant shudder rolling down his spine at her mention of his family name. It was not a bad feeling, or perhaps it was, because he wanted her to repeat it. Again. And again. He cleared his throat but she beat him to it.

"You are devoted, righteous, strong-willed and kind. And most of all, you can admit your mistakes. You might find this quality a bit strange but I must admit, I envy you for your courage to admit your faults. Sometimes I wish I had that strength of yours."

She beamed at him.

And he instantly felt his face heat up. She would be the death of him.

"L-lady Estellise… Y-you are exaggerating." He stuttered and felt like a complete fool. Turning his head away, he took another gulp of the beer, to avoid looking in her direction. Why was she always like this? So very friendly. It made it even harder to convince himself that there was nothing going on between them. And the process of feigning ignorance – it hurt like hell. Gritting his teeth, he felt annoyed all over again. This was a challenge he was bound to lose.

"You should not say those things, Your Highness. I know you have good intentions and I feel grateful for your kind words, but I must ask you to stop."

Glancing at her, he was taken aback by her rapid change of expressions on her face. At first she had looked like he had kicked her puppy. Then there was suppressed sadness. And last but not least: anger. Boiling anger. His eyes widened. He had never seen her this furious before. She accusingly jabbed a finger at his chest.

"Y-you are an idiot!"

She stammered, obviously too angry to form a satisfying insult. Not that she had ever been good at it. She wasn't Yuri. His heart dropped. And he wasn't Yuri either. Taking a step back to create some space between them he gave her a lopsided smile. And man, did it hurt.

"Yes of that I am aware, trust me. But it's okay. I think the capital might be in dire need of an idiotic Commandant with all the chaos around us. It makes fitting in a little easier."

She huffed, attempting to come up with something to say. He could see that she was desperately trying to keep up with the conversation, but he had no intention of letting her have an opening. Better getting this over with as fast as possible. Like ripping of a band-aid.

"I must excuse myself. Lady Estellise, I wish you a good night."

He bowed and just as he was about to turn away, she got a hold on the glass in his hands. Before he could object, she had downed the rest of his beer. He could only gape at the furious woman before him. Her opening.

"If I hear you call me "Lady Estellise" or "Your Highness" again, I am going to shut you up myself. You should just call me Estelle. I am not your queen! I am your friend. Why do you insist on keeping your distance from me? We always got along well during our days in the castle. What has changed?"

To say Flynn had been surprised would be an understatement. He was shocked. Not only because of the beer. The princess he had met all those years before would never have screamed at him like this. Ignoring protocol and etiquette.

Exactly.

"You." He realized. "You have changed."

He could see the surprise on her face. She had never considered her change. But who was he to point that out. He had changed as well. Silence fell upon them and even though he could still hear the music in the distance, it felt like a life away. Her grip on the empty glass tightened. Why was he still standing here in front of her? What was he waiting for?

"You are right," She whispered and he caught her gaze. It was unnerving how much power she had only by looking at him. He could not leave.

"But not everything has changed."

She stepped closer and put the empty glass on the balcony rail. He wanted to break the eye contact and excuse himself. This was getting dangerous by the second and he had to get away from her. Yuri's face flashed in his mind and he begrudgingly gripped her shoulders to stop her from coming any closer. His heart was drumming its protest. He chose to ignore it. Estelle looked up expectantly. He swore he could see his reflection in her eyes. Was he that drunk already? She looked flustered herself. Had she been drinking?

"Lady Est-"

And she kissed him. Flynn stumbled back, still holding her shoulders and nearly tripped over his own feet. His mind was barely processing the change of events and he could only hold her. He had stopped breathing and while his eyes were wide open, the only thing he could see was Estelle. The woman he had been in love with for such a very long time. It was surreal. It was everything he had ever wanted. It was so very _wrong_. He gently pushed her away, still struggling to regain his composure. She sure had a way of getting under his skin.

"I-I told you, I would shut you up," She stammered while her face too betrayed her feigned bravado with a deep blush.

"Why did you do that? What about Yuri?"

He had to ask. He had to get them back to reality, out of this reverie that was beginning to cloud his mind with very unknightly thoughts. She blinked up at him in surprise.

"What's Yuri got to do with this?"

She gestured between them and he nearly groaned at the thought of there ever being something between them. Stupid beers. Stupid wine. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the heat of her skin under his gloved hands. Damnit, she was pure temptation.

"Aren't you together? I mean everyone assumed you are a couple, so I don't understand why you would k-."

She pouted. A clear sign that she was annoyed. This whole evening was proving to be a rollercoaster of emotions for both of them.

"You aren't the first to assume it, I guess. Yuri and I have been pestered with those assumptions quite a lot. It seems many people think it strange that a man and a woman chose only to be friends. I mean, Yuri is a great guy and I am grateful that he took me outside the castle."

Flynn had difficulties processing what she was saying. She was not romantically involved with his best friend?

"But do you know what, Mister Scifo?"

Another shudder.

She took a step closer. He let her into his personal space, but couldn't keep his face from heating up. He blamed the alcohol for it.

"My priority has been you. I wanted to flee the castle yes, but mainly because I wanted to warn you. You see, I might not be great with words. I mean, I cannot be blunt like Rita or Judy and I might lack some social competences and I might have my head in the clouds on more than one occasion. But you are so- I mean, I just-"

She was struggling and he had to lie if her frustration with herself wasn't adorable. So he took pity on her.

"Can I assume you want to ask me something?"

He gave her a mischievous grin. Something he had never shown her before. She blushed. Her brave façade was quickly crumbling and he had to stop himself from enjoying it too much. If he had known she would react like this, he would have smiled at her like this more often.

"I would never have guessed that you were such a tease."

She pouted and wrung her hands some more. He chuckled.

"Apologies but I couldn't help myself."

"That doesn't sound very sincere, you know."

Flynn pulled her a little closer and was surprised that she was letting him. They were now standing so close, he felt the heat of her body through his tunic. His fingers itched to pull her flush against him, but he refrained from doing so. He wanted her approval first.

"How could I prove my sincerity to you, my lady?"

His voice had dropped to a husky murmur. He still felt giddy and nervous while looking into her eyes but damn it if it didn't feel _right_. Finally.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone and he could see her blush despite the lack of light. They were both nervous.

"Kiss me."

And he did. With vigor. With passion. With affection. Without a second thought.

He felt her hands caressing the nape of his neck while murmuring his name and he decided his name tasted best on her smiling lips. So he captured them again and again.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the princess and her knight, another couple was watching the display of affection. A long haired swordsman leant in the doorway with a Krytian-woman leaning over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of their friends.

"I think you owe me 200 Gald, my dear," She whispered with a smug smile on her painted lips.

The swordsman heaved a sigh, but couldn't help the smirk forming on his face.

"Who would have thought they'd finally get it on?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think we know all too well who urged Estelle to get outside in search for the Commandant, don't we Yuri? Wasn't it something about rescuing Flynn from possible suitors tonight?"

He gave her a lopsided smile.

Surely Raven was having the time of his life keeping the suitors away from this particular balcony. Another guild-job well done by Brave Vesperia.

"Guilty as charged."

A mischievous smirk played on her lips, only illuminated by the dim candlelight of the hallway.

"Incorrigible."

"I know you love it Judy," He murmured with a devilish smile.

Her answer was a low chuckle before towing him away in search for another quiet venue. Best to keep their relationship a secret for a while longer. Not to mention the fun they had while sneaking around.

* * *

_I love how Flynn, despite being so righteous, is still able to question himself and his actions. He is a great guy and even though I might be alone on the Flynn/Estelle-ship, I wanted to contribute something for this fandom. They fit each other really well and yeah the same goes for Judith and Yuri. But that's just my humble opinion. I hope you liked it._  
_\- your FMC_


End file.
